El Ladrón de Libros
by Las Letras de Elizabeth
Summary: Las palabras no solo salvaron la vida de Liesel esa noche, tambien salvaron la vida de Rudy. Las palabras y su ardiente anhelo de ser amado por la Ladrona de Libros. /One-Shot/ #PorqueRudyNoMerecíaMorir
**Hellows! Terminé de leer La Ladrona de Libros, lloré demaciado, entré en depreción y empezé a leer Fanfics del tema. Y como no podía quedarme callada decicí escribir mi propia historia.
**

 **Así que les dejo aqui mi pequeño intento de fanfic. Espero que les guste.  
**

* * *

 _ **El ladrón de libros**_

 _ **...**_

Rudy se levantó de golpe, era la tercera vez esa noche. Se paró sin hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie y bajó a la cocina. Sabía que ya no podría dormir esa noche, se sentía más despierto que a medio día. Entonces una idea cruzó por su mente.

 **~*~ LA MAGNÍFICA IDEA QUE LE SALVARÍA LA VIDA ~*~**

 **Ir a la casa del alcalde y robar un libro,**

 **y unos cigarrillos con suerte,**

 **Para Liesel.**

 **Y los cigarrillos para él y Kurt, obviamente.**

La Ladrona amaba los libros, si robaba uno para ella –y no olvides los cigarrillos- se ganaría su amor seguramente. _¿Qué podía fallar?_ Se preguntó mientras salía sigilosamente de su casa.

No, no puedes culparlo si la idea te parece absurda, era la mitad de la noche. Hasta las ideas más ilógicas parecen magnificas a media noche.

La calle era silenciosa y oscura, desde que habían iniciado los bombardeos se había prohibido el uso de alumbrado de cualquier tipo, pero sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la falta de luz. Conocía el camino a la casa del alcalde como la palma de su mano.

Llegó a dicha casa y entonces recordó que él nunca había entrado. Había acompañado a Liesel, pero jamás había puesto un pie dentro. El temor se apoderó de él pero cuando vio la ventana abriera se esfumó, había visto a su mejor amiga hacer eso cientos de veces. Él también lo podría hacer.

 **~*~ LISTA DE LOS ERRORES DE RUDY SREINER ~*~**

 **1.-Entrar a una casa que no conocía por dentro.**

 **2.- Saltar mal, malísimo, garrafalmente.**

 **3.- Tirar –y romper– el antiguo jarrón de la abuela de** _ **Frau**_ **Hermann.**

Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, sus palmas empezaron a sudar exageradamente, más que cuando tomó la mano de la Ladrona de Libros por primera –y única- vez. Se dirigió a la estantería más cercana y tomó dos libros. Escuchó pasos aletargados que se acercaban, soltó un libro y corrió a la ventana. Saltó de nuevo pero esta vez la adrenalina hizo que lo hiciera espléndidamente. Fue un salto magnifico, si Kurt o su padre lo hubieran visto lo habrían cargado en sus hombros y la Ladrona le habría dado un beso en felicitación. Tocó el suelo y se escondió detrás del primer arbusto que encontró, las sombras lo cubrían, Rudy podía ver al alcalde asomando las narices al frio viento pero él no lo veía. Herr Hermann se dio por vencido y cerró la ventana. Rudy esperó 15 minutos más y entonces salió de su escondite, siempre cuidándose de andar entre la oscuridad.

 **~*~ ESA NOCHE RUDY TUVO SUERTE ~*~**

 **A pesar de no haber conseguido los cigarrillos,**

 _ **Er hatte viel glück**_ **,**

 **Tuvo mucha suerte.**

Paseaba por las calles de Molching, por donde vivían lo que él y Liesel denominaban " _Dummköpfe den glücklichen_ ", los torpes afortunados, los ricos de la ciudad. Por alguna extraña razón Rudy se sentía en paz esa noche, algo le decía que la Ladrona caería a sus brazos cuando viera el libro que había robado para ella. Y entonces... pasó, vio algo moverse en medio del cielo, sombras cubrían las estrellas y luego sombras más pequeñas caían una a una. Despacio. Con calma. Nadie tiene prisa en matar, ¿cierto?

 **~*~ MIENTRAS TANTO~*~**

 **Una niña escribía palabas en un sótano.**

Una ráfaga de viento movió su cabello y luego, nada. Solo nubes amarillas y naranjas. Su corazón se estrujó y contempló el espectáculo, ahora sabía qué hacían las bombas, si es que eso eran las bombas. Aún no lo tenía claro. Y tampoco se imaginaba dónde habían caído las bombas. Entonces las sirenas lo aturdieron, gente salió corriendo segundos después.

–Heinrich, deprisa, no te detengas –dijo una voz de hombre a la vez que tomaba a Rudy del brazo.

Habría querido decir algo como "pero si no soy Heinrich" o "suélteme" pero todo pasó muy rápido, cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba en un sótano. A salvo. ¿En verdad se puede estar "a salvo" durante un bombardeo?

–Tú no eres Heinrich –dijo el caballero dándose cuenta, al fin, de su error- Pamela, ¿Dónde está Heinrich?

–Aquí estoy papá –dijo un niño parecido a Rudy solo en el color del cabello.

" _¿_ Cómo me pudo confundir con ese _Saukerl?"_ pensó Rudy.

– ¿Quién eres tú?

–Rudy Steiner, señor.

– ¿Steiner? ¿Eres hijo de Alex Steiner?

–Sí, ¿lo conoce?

–Por supuesto, él hizo mi traje de bodas.

Las sirenas siguieron sonando, Rudy Steiner se quedó profundamente dormido, las aventuras de media noche tenían un precio caro. Y entonces lo despertaron.

–Niño, ya acabó todo. Pero creo que lo mejor sería que duermas con nosotros lo que queda de la noche. No es muy seguro andar por ahí afuera.

Si se hubiera encontrado completamente despierto habría protestado, pero tenía demasiado sueño como para caminar todo el camino hacia su casa.

 **~*~ LO QUE RUDY IGNORABA~*~**

 **Su casa ya no existía.**

 **Su calle ya no existía.**

Tuvo un plácido sueño, y luego despertó, cuando el sol se colaba por la ventana y le encandilaba los ojos. _"¿Cómo voy a explicárselo a mamá?"_ pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras. La pequeña familia Schulze: Padre, Madre, un hijo y una hija; ya había despertado.

–Muchas gracias Herr Schulze, Frau Schulze. Pero ya debo ir a casa, _Mutter_ me castigará si tardo más.

–Pero el desayuno ya está listo, tu madre te regañará aún más si llegas sin comer.

Frau Schulze era persuasiva. Luego miró a la linda Rebekka Schulze, tal vez de su edad o un año menor que él; ella se sonrojó y el Rudy galán empezó a considerar el quedarse un poco más.

–Además –habló Herr Schulze, después de tomar un trago de café- no me has explicado qué hacías en nuestra calle a la mitad de la noche.

Entonces Rudy lo recordó

–¡El libro!

Y corrió escaleras arriba, entró al cuarto donde había pasado la noche y lo vio, en la mesita de noche, ahí estaba, a la luz del día pudo contemplarlo. Las tapas eran de un rojo oscuro, y en letras doradas decía "Orgullo y Prejuicio", parecía interesante, ojalá a Liesel le gustara, casi moría tratando de conseguirlo.

 **~*~ AL CONTRARIO~*~**

 **Si no hubiera ido a robar ese libro**

 **Rudy Steiner habría muerto.**

Cuando bajó las escaleras no pudo negarse a comer, ya no le importaba coquetear con Rebekka –aunque terminó sentado junto a ella- lo que le importaba era la comida. Comió como nunca en años, hasta saciarse. Estaba comiendo con un _glücklich dummkopf_ y su familia.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Herr Schulze lo llevó en carro a su casa. Era la primera vez que Rudy subía a uno y estaba emocionado, pero Herr Schulze lo obligó a contarle toda la historia de qué hacía ahí en la noche. Temía que lo regañara o que lo llevara a confesar todo al alcalde, pero Herr Schulze solo se limitó a reír y a lamentar el no haber visto el "salto espectacular" de Rudy Steiner. Y Rudy lo supo, Heinrich Schulze era un buen hombre, era un buen _dummkopf_.

 **~*~ HAY ALGO QUE NI UN BUEN** _ **DUMMKOPF**_ **ES CAPAZ DE HACER ~*~**

 **Consolar a un niño que lo ha perdido todo.**

 **Y que se siente culpable.**

Por un momento Rudy pensó que Herr Schluze se había equivocado de calle. Eso no era Himmelstrasse. Si, era lo más probable. Alguien rico como Heinrich Schulze jamás había estado en esos barrios pobres. Esa calle reducida a escombros no podía ser Himmelstrasse.

Pero lo era.

Era Himmelstrasse.

O lo que quedaba de ella.

Cada quien afronta el dolor de diferente manera. La manera de Rudy era la negación. "No es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto" se decía una y otra vez. Pero cada paso que daba lo convencía de que era cierto.

 **~*~ LAS ALUCINACIONES DE RUDY STEINER ~*~**

 **1.-La casa de Tommy Müller**

 **2.-Su propia casa.**

 **3.-La casa de la Ladrona.**

La negación viene con imaginar lo imposible. Y Rudy lo hizo. Porque no tenía nada más con qué consolarse.

Imaginó a Tommy salir de su departamento, con un balón debajo del brazo.

–¡Eh! ¡Rudy! ¿Jugamos un poco? He estado practicando.

Un parpadeo, y Tommy Muller ya no estaba.

Luego imagino a su familia.

Su madre abría la ventana para sacudir unas sábanas, lo veía y le sonreía. Luego sus hermanas salían corriendo por la puerta.

–¡Rudy! ¡Rudy! ¡Ha llegado una carta de papá!

Después salía Kurt, con el brazo alrededor de aquella joven que un día le había presentado después de asistir a Las Juventudes.

Otro parpadeo y todo desaparecía para mostrar las ruinas de lo que había sido su casa. Su hogar.

Y por último. Por qué lo mejor –y más doloroso– se deja para el final. La ladrona.

Hans y Rosa estaban sentados en los escalones de su puerta. Hans tocando su acordeón y Rosa riendo. De detrás de ellos salía Liesel, lo veía y corría hacia él con los brazos abiertos, Rudy abrió los suyos para recibirla. Pero ella paraba en seco, sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente, y daba media vuelta.

–¡Papá! ¡Papá, papá!

Rudy se dio cuenta, ni Hans ni Rosa Hubermann estaban. El acordeón había cesado, las risas habían callado.

Pero los gritos de Liesel Meminger seguían. Y las ruinas estaban precentes escuchando los alaridos de una niña.

 **~*~ CADA QUIEN AFRONTA EL DOLOR DE DIFERENTE MANERA~*~**

 **Liesel Meminger gritaba.**

 **Rudy Steiner callaba.**

Después de despedirse de sus padres Liesel miró a todos lados. ¿Dónde estaba Rudy? ¿Dónde estaba el chico de cabello color limón? En su aturdimiento solo lo buscaba en el suelo, con los demás. Muerto. No lo veía, las lágrimas no la dejaban verlo.

Cayó de rodillas.

– ¡Rudy! ¡Lo siento! ¡Donde quiera que estés! ¿Me oyes? ¡Lo siento _Saukerl_! ¡Si te quiero! ¡Si te quiero, Jesse Owens!

Lloró más.

Una mano se posó en su hombro.

–Yo también te quiero _Saumensch_.

La incredulidad se apoderó de Liesel.

– ¿En verdad eres tú? ¿Cómo es posible?

Se levantó y lo abrazó. Era real. Era _su_ Rudy y estaba con ella.

–Tengo algo para ti.

La Ladrona de libros vio el libro, lo tomó y volvió a abrazarlo, tenía razón. Liesel había caído en sus brazos, pero no por el libro en sí, sino por el hecho de seguir con ella. Por el hecho de seguir vivo.

–Así que sí me quieres, ¿eh? ¿Qué hay de ese beso, _Saumensch_?

Rudy Steiner no obtuvo ese día el anhelado beso en los labios.

¿No lo has oído?

No debes de besar a alguien frente a la muerte.

Haces que me ponga celosa.

A cambio Liesel solo se sonrojó. No dijo " _Saukerl"_. No era un " _no_ " definitivo, era un "aún no". Era un _espera_ …

Rudy se sintió con la libertad de tomarla de la mano. Y esta vez sus palmas no sudaron. Había confianza, había esperanza.

 _Y valió la pena esperar._

* * *

 **No es la grán cosa, pero ahora puedo dormir en paz.** **Espero que ustedes tambien.**

 **Disculpen mi pobre intento de imitar el estilo de Markus Zusak, espero haberlo hecho considerablemente bien.**

 **Rudy Steiner es el amor de mi vida. Y no merecía morir. Punto.**

 **Y ese pequeño cameo de Orgullo y Prejuicio, porque puedo y quiero. Sorry, not sorry. Mi otro amors es Mr. Darcy.**

 **Comenten para saber que piensan :)**

 **Con amor,**

 ** _-Nan_**


End file.
